


Blizzard

by norwegian_galaxies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aww, Blizzards & Snowstorms, Cold Hands, Cuddling & Snuggling, Den is ready but not ready at the same time, Denmark has freckles, Denmark is a nervous babe, Eventual Smut, Fireplaces, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Nervousness, Norway has antifreeze blood, Pillow & Blanket Forts, dom!Norway, sub!Denmark, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegian_galaxies/pseuds/norwegian_galaxies
Summary: A blizzard hits, and Matthias is alone in his house. So, his boyfriend, Lukas, comes over.Lukas finally wants to have sex after months of them dating, so Matthias consents, though he's not entirely sure he's ready.





	Blizzard

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've missed writing smut for these two.  
> This is just something I came up with one night. This is not my first time writing smut, but it is my first time posting it.  
> Matthias keeps stalling, though, because he's a smol, nervous, awkward child.
> 
> This is in no way rape or non-con, because that's not okay. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like this, it's mostly fluff and Matthias and Lukas being the awkward horny teenagers they are.

Snow swirled in the wind outside the frosted window. The cold from outside seemed to seep inside Matthias Køhler's bones, despite the fire roaring in the hearth, despite the blankets he'd covered himself with.

It was nothing he wasn't used to, though.

Wide, sky blue eyes stared out the window at the storm. It was colder than it had been in a very, very long time. He sighed, his breath fogging up the window, looking away.

The house seemed dark, even though some lights were on, and there was a fire. He guessed it was just because it was so empty. Matthias' parents had left the house for the holidays. Of course, now they were stuck wherever they were, due to the snowstorm, and the neighbor that was supposed to check on him was stuck inside her house. So, other than the spiders living in the corners and the mice in the basement, he was completely alone.

However, in a few minutes, that was going to change. The reason that Matthias had been staring out the window was because he was waiting for someone.

His boyfriend, Lukas, would be there soon.

Matthias was so excited, the house would seem a little brighter and warmer with another person around, especially his boyfriend. He wasn't so excited that Lukas would be walking through the blizzard for four blocks, however.

He went upstairs and changed out of his school uniform, which he hadn't taken off since that morning, when he'd gotten the call that school was cancelled as he was getting ready. He changed into sweatpants and a hoodie. In fact, he was in the middle of changing when he heard the doorbell ring.

He ran downstairs, pulling up the sweatpants and hastily tying them, before opening the door.

*

Matthias covered his mouth with his hand as Lukas covered the soft, pale skin of his neck with love bites.

He had no idea what had gotten into Lukas that day; the Norwegian was usually pretty adamant against the idea of having sex with Matthias. However, this was definitely not a dream: Lukas was really there, pressing Matthias into the couch cushions on the floor of the pillow-and-blanket fort, his mouth attached to the Dane's neck.

At first, they had decided on making s'mores (even though they both knew that they would spend too much time trying to roast their marshmallows just right, then argue about whose was roasted better afterwards). Then, after the s'mores, they cuddled a little in the pillow-and-blanket fort that Matthias had built on the floor a few yards from the fire.

However, after a while, the cuddling had become a little more...

...well, _passionate_.

The Dane squeezed his eyes shut, knowing his face was bright red. Lukas had detached his mouth from Matthias' neck with a loud, wet pop that kind of sort of drove Matthias absolutely _bonkers_. Lukas cupped his boyfriend's cheek and kissed him, weaving his fingers through Matthias' blonde hair. Matthias could tell there was already a tent growing in his sweatpants and blushed even redder.

Lukas stared down at Matthias, his violet eyes filled with something that Matthias had never seen in them before-- _lust?_ The Dane wasn't sure, but he was perfectly happy with this change in his boyfriend, albeit nervous. He felt Lukas' freezing hands toying with the edge of his hoodie, and Lukas looked down at Matthias, getting off where he had straddled his stomach and instead kneeling on the floor beside him, a questioning look in his eyes. "Can I take this off?" Lukas asked, chewing on his lip. Matthias nodded, and the Norwegian pulled off Matthias' hoodie, tossing it somewhere, almost knocking over the pillow-and-blanket fort that Matthias had built. He waited until the fort stopped shaking like it was about to collapse, and turned back to Matthias, who was still laying shirtless on the floor, his head turned to the side, his face scarlet. Lukas looked down at the growing bulge in Matthias' pants, before straddling Matthias again, sucking one of the Dane's pink nipples. Matthias sucked in a breath, biting down on his lip hard, nearly hard enough to draw blood.

Meanwhile, Lukas was--very slowly--grinding against Matthias. Lukas felt the Dane pressing up against him and smirked a bit, raising his head from Matthias' flesh. "Matthias," he deadpanned, tilting his head at the Dane, his bangs covering his eye. "Do you really want to do this?"

Matthias did, he definitely did (even though a part of him was still really nervous), but at the rate that Lukas had been going, he wasn't sure if Lukas would ask. He knew that Lukas always wanted to make sure he was comfortable, and that the Norwegian probably would have beat himself up about it afterwards if he _hadn't_ asked. And so, Matthias nodded, his blue eyes falling shut. "Of course, Lukas," he breathed. "Honestly? As long as it's with you, I want to do anything and everything."

A slight smile crossed Lukas' face, and he ducked his head, blushing. "I'm glad," he said, quietly, his hand on Matthias' cheek. He leaned down and kissed the Dane tenderly. Seconds later, he felt Matthias' warm hands under his shirt, lightly tickling his sides. Lukas pulled away from the kiss and glared at Matthias. "What are you doing." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Tickling you," Matthias shrugged. He moved his hands up to the back of Lukas' neck.

Lukas scoffed. "Why the Hell are you tickling me, Matthias?" The Dane smirked, knowing he found his boyfriend's most ticklish spot, so he kept ghosting his fingers lightly over the skin there. Lukas rolled off of him and onto the floor, pinching the bridge of his nose, laughing. "Stop that!"

"Can't," Matthias replied. However, he did comply, pulling his hands away.

"Is tickling some kind of kink?" Lukas asked, raising his eyebrows.

"No," the Dane answered. "I just wanted to."

"You're such a child," Lukas sighed, rolling his eyes, however still smiling. Matthias looked apologetic. "Dangit, you ruined the mood," Lukas tugged on the Dane's cheek.

"I'm _sooooorryyyyyy_ ," Matthias whined childishly, sticking out his tongue. "Let's try again."

Lukas sighed. "Fine." He straddled Matthias' midsection again and sucked on his neck again, but he kept getting interrupted by Matthias' laughter (that he was trying desperately to hold in). "What's so funny?"

"I don't know," Matthias answered, laughing. "I was just thinking about all those weird, corny sex scenes in the movies and romance novels."

"What, the ones where they say shit like, 'Baste me like a Thanksgiving turkey'?" Lukas questioned, raising his eyebrows.

This made Matthias laugh harder. "Yeah," he chuckled, "those." Then he gave Lukas overdramatic bedroom eyes. "H-hey Lukas," he said, in-between snickers, "b-baste me like a Thanksgiving turkey!"

"You fucking NERD!" Lukas got off of him again, trying not to laugh and instead keep up his emotionless façade (though he was doing pretty badly at doing so). "If you keep making me laugh, we're never going to get to do this!"

"Is that _so_ bad?" Matthias asked, wiping tears from his eyes, still chuckling a little.

Lukas rolled his eyes. "Matthias, I love you, but seriously, you have to stop. And I think your _little friend_ might agree with you."

Matthias looked down at the boner he was still (somehow) sporting. "Okay, you're right," he said, taking a deep breath. "Go ahead."

Lukas slipped his (still freezing cold) hands in Matthias' pants and gripped his cock firmly, and Matthias yelped. "Why the _fuck_ are your hands _so cold?!"_

"I don't know," Lukas replied, rubbing his chin. "Just sit tight, I don't think they'll be as cold soon." Matthias was hardening under his touch. He tugged on the appendage, and the Dane below him moaned softly, bringing his hand to his mouth, biting down on it like a gag. This somewhat worried Lukas, he didn't want Matthias to bite down too hard and draw blood. "Matthias, you don't have to hide your voice," he said, reassuringly, grabbing his wrist and pulling it from his mouth. "It's okay."

"Reflex," Matthias muttered (or at least, Lukas thought he did). He bucked his hips into Lukas' hands. The Norwegian sighed, continuing to jerk the Dane off. "Your hands are so soft," Matthias sighed, closing his eyes. Lukas squeezed his hand gently, before sitting up and pulling Matthias outside the pillow-and-blanket fort as well. "What're you doing _now_?" Matthias whined, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I'm afraid we might knock over the fort," Lukas gestured to it. "Can we go upstairs to your room?"

"The _couch_ ," Matthias corrected him. "We can't go upstairs, there's no heating."

"I don't mind there being no heating, but all right," Lukas shrugged, walking over to the couch, still holding Matthias' hand. _The couch is big enough, I suppose._ He shoved Matthias backwards onto the couch unceremoniously (which the Dane glared at him for), and climbed back on top of him. Lukas pulled down Matthias' pants and left him in his red-and-white plaid boxers. The Dane shivered. It was a lot colder in the house than he'd thought, even with the fire just a few feet away. Lukas frowned quizzically at him, before lowering his head and mouthing the clothed bulge in Matthias' boxers, and the Matthias moaned softly, his toes curling. "You sure you're okay with this?" He asked, quietly, toying with the waistband of Matthias' boxers.

"Yes," Matthias replied. "What did I already say?" Lukas sighed, and slowly pulled down the last article of clothing on his boyfriend. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off, too?" Matthias questioned, gesturing to Lukas, who was still wearing his jeans and sweater.

The Norwegian shook his head. "Not right now." He enveloped his mouth around his boyfriend's cock and sucked, bobbing his head slowly back and forth, listening to Matthias' pleasured, quiet moans from above. He started moving his hips in a slow rhythm, tangling one hand in Lukas' blonde hair, while the other hand still had a firm grip on Lukas' hand.

He squeezed it tighter as he drew nearer to his climax, Lukas noticed. He rubbed Matthias' hand with his thumb tenderly, and took the appendage out of his mouth, pressing a kiss to the tip of it. He looked up at Matthias, whose eyes were squeezed shut, his nose scrunched up adorably. A bit of drool dribbled from the corner of his mouth. His face was still bright red. Lukas looked at him for a few more seconds before leaning back down and sucking on the Dane's member again.

Matthias suddenly squeezed Lukas' hand so tightly, the latter wondered if his circulation had been momentarily cut off. Lukas heard Matthias saying (yelling?) something, but he wasn't sure what, exactly. Hot come flooded Lukas' mouth, and he almost spit it out--it was way too much. But he swallowed most of it anyway, a bit still trickling from the corner of his mouth. He looked up at Matthias, who suddenly looked almost completely relaxed. The Dane's sky blue eyes seemed peaceful, and he let out a long breath, before sitting up, grabbing Lukas, and kissing him, and kissing him, and kissing him. He could taste himself on Lukas' lips, but he didn't care too much.

"I love you," Matthias breathed out, before falling backwards.

"Matthias, I love you too. But you can't fall asleep yet, we're not even done." Lukas said, frowning at the Dane.

"I'm not asleep," Matthias mumbled. "I'm taking a break."

For the umpteenth time that day, Lukas rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said, laying down on top of the Dane, who wrapped his arms around him.

"I never thought I'd be a bottom bitch," Matthias said, looking at Lukas' blonde hair, bringing a hand up to comb through it.

"I thought we were taking a break."

"So I can't talk to you?"

"I never said that."

"You implied that, though."

"Shush." Lukas pressed a finger to Matthias' lips.

They laid there like that for a while, Lukas laying on top of Matthias on the couch. Matthias at one point secured his arms around Lukas' midriff.

Long story short, they did end up falling asleep.

*

_Bzzz._

_Bzzz._

_Bzzz._

Lukas woke up to feel something in his pocket vibrating off the hook. He rolled his eyes and tried to sit up, but big, muscled arms held him back. He sighed, muttering, "Stupid Dane," and slid out of Matthias' grasp.

Matthias was still asleep, but he let out a small whimper the second Lukas wasn't in his arms. Lukas sighed, thinking that was a bit cute. He covered the Dane's naked body with a blanket he found on a chair, seeing the goosebumps that had broken out all over Matthias' skin. Then, he pulled his phone, the source of the vibrating, out of his pocket, and looked at it. _Emil_ , the screen read. Lukas answered the call and held the phone up to his ear, walking into the kitchen so he wouldn't wake up Matthias.

"Where the _Hell_ are you?!" Came his little brother's voice almost immediately.

"I'm at Matthias'," Lukas deadpanned. "He felt lonely, so I walked over."

"Mom and Dad are worried, though," Emil said. "I--The storm's getting worse, how are you going to get back home?"

"Well, now you know I'm okay," Lukas sighed. "Tell them I probably won't be back for a while."

"They'll be so pissed."

"Oh well."

"Fine. Bye. Be safe, and don't die."

"Farvel, and you know me, Lillebror, I won't die. I love you."

Emil hung up before the last sentence, though.  
  
The Norwegian walked back into the living room, where Matthias was still sleeping by the dying fire, curled up in a ball under the blanket. "Cute," Lukas muttered, quietly, lightly stroking the Dane's freckled face. Matthias leaned into the touch and smiled. Lukas blushed a little.

Matthias had seemed to be pretty nervous about being touched. Lukas felt a stab of guilt, that must've been what his boyfriend had been doing: stalling. He knew that Matthias had always wanted to, well, _do the deed_ , but he also knew that Matthias was still nervous and awkward on the inside. He must've been having a mini-war with himself inside his head.

Lukas joined Matthias under the blankets, pulling his boxers back up his legs.

Maybe they'd just stick with how they were already.

 


End file.
